


"I'm here for you!"

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animation, Graphic Format: GIF, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: “Gai would have hugged Kakashi after his father died. He would have been the only one ballsy and caring enough to do it, and the only one Kakashi would allow to get that close.”A short animation of Gai comforting Kakashi after Sakumo's death. I love the idea so much I put it in pictures instead of words.





	"I'm here for you!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).




End file.
